


McGenji Week

by FlyingNunLord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNunLord/pseuds/FlyingNunLord
Summary: 'Touch'- McCree reports in after the train heist to Winston because he is just helpful like that





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first go at doing any sort of pairing week ever and I'm not sure how many I'll actually get done but I thought that the pure pairing of McGenji is probably the best place to start so enjoy!

_“You just_ dropped _it?!”_ Winston’s incredulous voice cried out from the holo-pad propped on McCree’s drawn up knees, _“What were you thinking?!”_

He was once again sat outside smoking, though this time it wasn’t on something moving half the speed of sound, and was currently reporting the train heist to the newly reformed Overwatch head.

Due to still being a good week away from Gibraltar, Jesse'd thought that he should probably send in a report of what had _actually_ happened on the train. (Because it wasn’t like the police were going to produce one when simply blaming the infamous 60 million dollar bounty criminal was that much less _effort_.)

So he’d gone out of his way to report in on the secure line that had accompanied the recall message.

Though if this was the thanks he got for it…

“Hey now, the crew had no idea what it was and it weren’t a cargo train in case I need remindin’ ya, it was the safest bet fer the passengers” McCree rumbled before taking a drag from his cigarillo, smoke streaming out his mouth and into the amber sky.

While it hadn’t taken long to evade the SWAT team put together upon hearing it was a train heist orchestrated by the one-and-only Jesse McCree, finding somewhere to camp out for the night had proven a little more difficult. By the time he’d chosen a comfy looking warehouse roof, it was already early evening, the sky softening into honeyed hues of yellow and orange as the sun began slipping its way down the horizon.

_“Right, right of course”_ Winston’s reply crackled through, sounding slightly chagrined before letting a weary sigh escape his lips.

_“It’s just we’ve had a lot of random break-ins and thefts carried out by a group called Talon recently and we’ve got no clue as to what their endgame is, there seems to be nothing linking together the things they’re going after”_ frustration coloured the gorilla’s tone when a hand came up to remove his glasses and scrub at his eyes.

McCree definitely did not envy the guy his new job as de-facto leader. Especially after what happened to the last ones.

“Yeah I think I 'eard one o' the guys on the train say that name at some point”, he took another drag of his cigarillo before remembering the rest of the mercenary’s words, “I’m pretty sure Talon’ve been recruiting people straight outta Blackwatch too”

There was a strained silence over the line before another heavy sigh cut through.

_“Well they had to be getting them from somewhere, and at least now Athena and I can dig up some old files so we can actually get_ reliable _background information to start working with, can finally start narrowing down the area of research too…”_

“There ya go big guy, always look on the bright side huh?” Jesse chuckled as he smiled fondly at the scientist whose eyes had already taken on a distant look, running hundreds of different plans and ideas through his genius mind.

“Has anyone else arrived yet?” Jesse mused aloud.

Winston blinked as his attention focused back onto the screen again.

_“Well I’m not entirely comfortable with relaying that kind of information over a long distance communications line, no matter how secure Athena and I make it,”_ he began as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Well, Jesse had expected as much, it was more to keep the big guy talking than anything-he’d been on his own for a long time now-

_“But there has been someone who’s been in here since you first called and_ has _been wanting to talk to you”_

Now that piqued Jesse’s interest.

“Put ‘em on then if ya don’t mind”

There was a brief shuffling and static noise as the pad was passed from one large primate hand to a much smaller one and the room spun slightly before it came to rest, lighting up the screen with a green glow.

“Well I’ll be” Jesse muttered as the cigarillo fell from his lips and rolled off the roof, any thoughts of taking a drag pushed to completely out of his mind.

_“It is good to see you again after so long Jesse”_ the man on the other side of the screen spoke.

It took a few precious seconds before Jesse could shake his usually unflappable face into a slightly wavering smile.

“Now ain’t you a sight for sore eyes there darlin’?” the grin growing in strength as his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing.

Seeing after far, far too long.

_“It is also good to hear you are still managing to cause everyone much trouble”_ a teasing lilt coloured the synthetic voice coming from ruined vocal chords.

And wasn’t that just more beautiful than anything.

That Genji Shimada, a man who had shown so little emotion, had been so hurt and angry at the world when Jesse knew him, could now tease with a lightness to his tone that Jesse’d never quite heard before in all the time they'd spent together.

Evidently it had been a _very_ long time since they had been able to do just that. The fact that it had been s _even whole years_ hitting him right in the gut, spent separate and very much apart.

“God I’ve missed ya” Jesse breathed as he drank in the sight of his small ninja, looking close enough to touch but really a thousand of miles away.

The green light of the visor dimmed before brightening sharply.

_“And I you Jesse”_ replied Genji, tilting his head in such a way that Jesse knew, he just knew, meant he was smiling that beautiful crooked half grin underneath the glinting metal visor.

In a moment of longing that Jesse couldn’t quite keep in check, he brought his gloved right hand up to gently touch the screen. A light blush, hidden by the deep tan on caramel skin, crawled up from his neck to settle on his cheeks.

Hell it might be a stupid thing to do, pointless even, but the camera couldn’t pick it up and what Jesse really wanted to do now was touch. Touch his partner freely after seven years of _nothing_. 

So if this was the best thing he had available; he'd take what he dam well could.

_“Are you blushing McCree?”_ the cyborg continued, teasing tone back but this time with a tender undertone that had the blush on his skin darkening even more.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout” replied Jesse gruffly, his accent thickening in his slight embarrassment.

Which then further heightened when he went to take a drag from the cigarillo that had fallen to the floor a long while ago.

_“We have much to discuss when you finally return”_ Genji mercifully let the subject drop, only sparing a huffed laugh at McCree’s attempt to smoke an invisible cigarillo.

“We sure do sweetheart” Jesse replied, slightly breathless at the ease with which Genji laughed, something hard won all those years ago.

A renewed sense of anticipation flared bright and hot in his stomach and another smile stretched across his face.

He was most definitely looking forward to coming back to Overwatch now, no matter how uncertain the future looked.

Especially if that future included Genji. No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it's been a while since I've written let alone published anything for the rest of the world to see so any feedback would be super helpful! Or if you just wanna chat about how right for each other Genji and McCree are then I am always free for that


End file.
